1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for evaluating computer driver update compliance.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computers typically employ drivers for specific hardware devices to allow computer programs to interact with those specific hardware devices. Often such device drivers lack version information making it difficult to determine whether a currently installed driver is the most recent version of that driver available. There is therefore an ongoing need in evaluating currently installed computer drivers.